


Shutter

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: lotrpschallenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-30
Updated: 2005-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish





	Shutter

You know this shot is perfect. You have everything just right, and with each passing click, you and Dom are getting closer and closer to perfection, to what the whole photoshoot is about. The light out here is so perfect today, when you got up you knew you'd have to capture it. He looked at you, eyes crusted over still with sleep, and looked at the window. "Outsi-ide day?" he yawned, and you nodded, catching the yawn and looking back to the light.

The sun reflects just so to the left of him but behind. There's a little glare, and you like how artistic it is, how it frames his features. The look on his face isn't one that can easily be described or categorised; Dom isn't smiling, exactly, but his whole being is shining.

You like how radiant Dom is, that's what drew you to him in the first place. That and his voice. You like it when the sound gets rough, gravel, hard chips of ice at the bottom of a glass of whiskey, and when he says your name, sometimes it's guttural. "Vig."

You like how he elongates the vowel sometimes but not always. It's "Veeego" and "Vi'g", one or the other, never in between. You wonder why you're thinking about Dom's voice as you stare down the lens of the camera, knowing you're just about to hit the perfect moment —

— and it's there, it's arrived. You click the shutter home, and you know that this picture is going to be one you're not sure if you want to show the whole world or share just with Dom. This is a moment, shared just with Dom. This is all the moments that are yours, that you share _just with Dom_. The moments when he purrs your name, low and contented as a cat. It's the moments when your palms hold his hips flat, your mouth wet on him, he straining to push into your mouth, you gently holding, just pressing so you're in control. It's the moments when Dom's on top of you, inside you, the moments when there's true abandon and you wish at the time you could paint it. It's all the moments and it's none of them, it's this moment, the click of the shutter, the racing of your thoughts, the salt taste as you lick your lips, the light that shines around Dom through Dom _from_ Dom. There's such an abstract beauty in the way he's standing, it's burned on your retinas so you see it even though the shutter is closed.

You lower the camera and look at Dom. He's glowing.


End file.
